What Guilt Does
by Whats-in-between
Summary: "I love you Hinamori Amu! I know you love me back. Don't run and hid girlie, if you do, I just might have to find you." The smart ones however, relies that this is what guilt does.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one-shot! I like One-shots the best because they are fun, easy, and spur of the moment and I dont have to plan or write or make a story line to follow... Enjoy another one of my in-famous Kukamu, Kukaimu or Amukai (U can picks one!) one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I dont owns Shugo Chara! Enjoys my story!**

* * *

What Guilt Does

Kukai's P.O.V.

"Kukai… How could you!"

I froze.

"How could you do this to me Kukai?" The pink hair girl asked me.

"I..I" I couldn't speak. She saw me here, with the blonde… I couldn't speak.

She began to cry, tears streaming down her face, and she ran. The blonde looked at me, hurt visible in her eyes. I turned and walked away, the opposite direction of the pink haired girl.

"I wasn't my fault!" I yelled to myself. I hurt her and I might never get her back now. I loved her. Is that too much to ask, that she had ever loved me enough to understand? Even if someone forces themselves on me? She, the blonde kissed me. I wasn't kissing back, I never would. I loved the pink haired girl, not the blonde one. "Why does God hate me?" I yelled while throwing random stuff around my room.

Next Morning

I got to school the next day, lifeless. I called her, texted her, went to her house, nothing. She was staying away from me and my heart hurt, bad. Everyone looked at me, shocked. My eyes were blank and no expression was visible on my face. My friends came up to me but I kept walking. The bell rang and I went to class ignoring everyone and everything except the bell with one person on my mind.

* * *

I was walking down a path toward the Planetarium. We use to go there a lot. I sighed and kept on walking. I was looking at the ground, there was nothing around to look at anyway, but I stopped walking, and looked up.

"Kukai…" The pink haired girl said in a loving and tender voice, but she sounded lost. My heart dropped.

"Amu…" I nearly whispered, sounding just as lost. I knew I had to explain, I didn't kiss the blonde, and she had kissed me.

"Amu I can explain…" I stopped talking because she started to walk towards me and put her hand on my face. It was warm and light, I missed her touch. I closed and my eyes and she didn't move her hand away.

"Amu… I'm so so…" I was cut off by her voice. "No need to apologize Kukai." Her eyes and got cold and she withdrew her hand. In a matter of seconds her hand met my face again, but not a gentle touch, a very hard and hurtful slap.

Her expression was one of mischief of a child, one who did something wrong and knew it was bad but didn't mind. Her expression yelled, 'I slapped my boyfriend and I don't care.'

Then she began to walk away. "You need to let me explain Amu! If you listened for one second, you wouldn't have to act this way!" I yelled but she kept walking. "I love you Hinamori Amu! I know you love me back. Don't run and hid girlie, if you do, I just might have to find you." Yeah I sounded like a pervert. Even though, I would hunt and stalk her if I had too.

When I finished speaking, she stopped moving. It was quite and we move a muscle. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was crying. The silence was heavy, barely being broken by the tears hitting the dust path. She ran. She knows what I said is right, but why won't she listen? I bet she doesn't know either.

* * *

That night I sat on my bed thinking. I was going to get her back. _'How?'_ I asked myself. Pin her to a wall maybe then explain with my face two inches away from hers? Maybe, just maybe…

Kukai got to school that day confident he would get Amu back with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

The Kukai we all know and love died that day. Guilt and wanting corrupted him. He wanted Amu back so badly, with the guilt mixed in, he turned. Evil is what some people. Others might say he wasn't mature enough to deal with it. The smart ones however, relies that this is what guilt does.

* * *

**Hmmm... I enjoyed writing this. If you were wondering about some stuff in my story I shall explain. The blonde was Utau. Also, Kukai and Utau met in the park for a friendly challange then Utau kissed Kukai, on the lips, and Amu saw and misunderstood.**

** Making Kukai become stuck on getting her back and useing any tatic just makes it kinda interesting... I was wondering if I should cointinue this... let me know if you think I should cointinue or keep it a one-shot.**

**Well since your reading this the last thing you need to do is review. **

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

What Guilt Does

Chapter 2

No one's P.O.V.

He got to school and everyone looked at him. The girls drooled and the boys wanted to look like him. He was surprised because nothing about him has changed, much.

"SOUMA-SAMA! You look so cool!" His fangirls screamed. He smirked and gave them a thumbs up and they literally started to melt. All he did was walk away.

* * *

"SOUMA-SAMA! ..." She heard them scream. He was getting jealous when he smirked and gave them a them a thumbs up. She started walking away, wondering why she had so jealous. She got mad at herself and ran, probably losing the only chance she had with the person that made her happy. She rarely was happy anyway.

She looked at her wrists, they were scared. Self inflicted cuts. She frowned while looking at them, reminding her of the reason she did this.

"_You don't belong here! Go back to the little runt you call a boyfriend Amu."He spat._

Amu filched at the memory of her drunk and abusive father who practically drove her to insanity. The only reason she hasn't hit that line yet was because of _him,_ but of course her own foolishness pushed him away.

* * *

He looked around for her. He did casually so people won't think he was looking for someone, even though he was. 'She's not here' He thought to himself. When school was over he went to the park. That was where she hung out most of the time anyway.

He saw her under a tree just sitting there under a tree. She was looking at her wrists. He noticed them then ran up to her. He grabbed her hands and looking down running a finger over each and every scar. 5 scars on each hand.

"Amu, why? Why would you do this to yourself?" He asked her, stilling running a finger across her scars.

She looked down, ashamed. She never wanted any one to know about this. She shook her head and tried jerking her hands away. That was no use.

"C'mon Amu, we both have secrets, its best to come clean now."

She looked up and spoke, "What are you hiding from me Kukai?" She whispered.

He leaned towards her ear and told her everything that happened that day. When he was finished he looked at her. She looked sad she didn't even let him explain. "Now explain the scars." He said.

"Well, Kukai it complicated… and I can't tell you. It's nothing to worry about I promise." She whispered while he still was holding her wrists. Now it was his turn to look hurt and betrayed.

"So, you don't trust me?" He asked her.

"No it's not like that! I'll tell you soon just please, can we not talk about this?" She asked him practically pleading that they change the subject. Her father got arrested a few weeks ago and now living in a foster home. She hated it there. It was a mini jail and she never wanted to tell anyone about it.

"_You will sleep in here." The lady told Amu. It was a small room with 6 or 7 beds. "Oh okay." Amu said and looked for a bed._

"_This is my bed!" The other girls chorused. They looked beaten. Did the lady do this to them?_

Amu started crying. Her mother was coming back soon. She was in America for 5 years and when she heard about Amu she cleared her schedule and was coming back to to Japan.

"No Amu don't cry we don't have to talk about this." He spoke in a caring tone. She tried to run. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was almost out of his grip when he pinned her to the tree she was sitting by just minutes ago.

He got close to her face and a sly smirk was plastered on his face his face. "I told you not to run." He whispered with his lips inches from hers.

* * *

Amu's mind started racing. His face was getting closer and closer to hers. She acted on impulse and crammed her lips onto his. All her sadness was gone. She missed him so much. The one person she loved so much was finally back and she didn't push him away.

* * *

All in all, she finally told Kukai about what happened the day her mother came back from the U.S. Yes, our favorite Kukai Souma did come back to us finally having the girl he loved back.

Guilt is a strange thing. Sometimes it makes you into a villain, or an insane stalker. It was more stalkerish for Kukai but because of that she told him her secret and of course he got her back.

So if you wanted to read a story about how guilt affects people here it is, and don't forget, this is What Guilt Does.

* * *

**I dunno about this.. I started to get a bad feeling about it during the first 5 seconds. I thinks it sux... hehe... I only did another chapter because people told me to and I really couldnt think of anything besides sunglasses and Mexico. Yeah I know, its random and nothing to do with the story. Hehe anyways please tell me what you think of the final chapter. So review!**

**Until Next Time! (Unless you guys hated this so much U want to kill me...)**


End file.
